My New Friends who are Teenage Mutant Ninjas
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: A Girl named Emily is a lonely girl who is poor and no friends at all until that day when she was saved by a group of ninjas and their friends and became a very close friend to them. Can she get to have some time with her new friends?
1. Nightly strange things

I am known as Emily and I lived in small apartment of New York for a long time because my parents and I are poor that we never have money for anything. I never have toys to play with because there was not much for me. I am only eleven years old as well. I never have school and I am homeschooled. I never have friends too because I'm lonely and all I want is a friend. Then one day I wore my only necklace and mom said that I should take a walk, but be back before supper. I then took a walk and then I sighed and made a wish. A wish that can help out, "I wish I have some friends." Then all of a sudden I saw some nasty looking people that are doing nasty things. That doesn't look good, defiantly not good. They look like tough thugs and my heart is beating faster and hope that they would not see me. However though they saw me while I was walking and I knew that I had to run for my life. It's now or never and this is what I have to do. So I started running for my own life and didn't dare to look back and keep running. That was the advice that my father told me if anyone is chasing me. He always gives out good advice.

I always follow my parents' advice because they care for me.


	2. I meet mutants

I kept on running as fast as I can go, but my legs are aching and I had to find a safe place to hide from the enemies. I remember what my father and mother told me about strangers and warned about them. I had to get help and fast. I didn't know where to go for help and I thought of where to find some help. Then I tripped and then groaned. When I looked up, I gasped because the bad guys are getting closer to me and I didn't know what to do. I closed my eyes and then when I opened them again, the thugs retreated. I didn't know what has happened. I slowly got up to my feet and remained still and didn't make a move. From what I saw in the backside, I saw turtle shells, that's weird. I hoped that they haven't turned around yet and this could be my chance to escape and I did run while they didn't turn around. For a preteen like me, I have a ability to run and I'm unlike others though.

Well I hope that I won't see those mutants again for a while, but a few days later I did. It all started on my evening walk and I finished my dinner before hand and then I came face to face with ninjas! I yelled out before I ran, "Ninjas!" I then asked myself why did it have to be ninjas. I ran and ran as fast as I can until a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the shadows! I struggled to be free, but a hand covered my mouth and a voice that sounded like a teen voice said, "Don't make a sound kid." I glared at the voice telling it that I'm not a kid, but a preteen kid. Then when it was over, the hand lets go of me and I took a huge breath.

That was a close one and I asked if it was safe to go back to the streets again and the voice said yes. The hand lets go of me and I started to run for home, but I don't know what is going to happen. I hope that I will find out soon enough. Maybe it will come to me soon. It was getting late and I have to be home soon. I started to get up, but I heard a voice that asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

Another voice asked, "Is this the thanks that we get from you for saving your life a few days ago?" I turned around and gasped while I had my eyes wide, I saw mutants! Not just any mutants, ninja turtle mutants! Only there is four of them and their wearing different colored masks.

I had to be brave for my parents. I grabbed a pipe and knocked the one with the orange mask to the ground and said, "Keep away from me you horrible fiends." The one with the purple mask then said, "Easy, easy. We don't mean any harm at all." I didn't buy his act.

I then said, "Oh really? One of you grabbed me and called me a kid when I'm only a preteen kid." The two older turtles glared at the one with the red mask and the one with the blue mask said, "That was my brother, you will have to apologize to him." I glared at him and said, "For what exactly?" The one with the purple mask grabbed a staff and knocked me over and grinned at me and said, "That for example preteen kid."

I gave a glare and said to them, "You four sneaky sons of no good mutants!" The four turtles laughed and I walked away in anger, but they caught up with me and I decide to let them get to know me and first they asked for my name. I closed my eyes and said, "Emily. My name is Emily." Then I learned their names are Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Named from the Italian Renaissance painters.


	3. Meeting the mutants' allies

Well after that day with Leonardo and his brothers, it was about to change my life forever. I can't say that it is quite a shock, but I can say that it's always a challenge to know that for a fact.

One night, on my usual evening walks, I came across the ninjas again and I don't know what is going to happen to me now. I had to run for my life if I ever want to live. I ran in a fright and panic was all over me. I have to get to safety and fast before anything would happen to me. I want to live! I'm far too young to die! I panted while I ran for my own life. I don't know what would happen to me.

All I know is that I have to get out of here and to safety. I think it would be a while before I would get to safety. Then I heard a voice that sounded like a female teen telling me, "Think of the positives if you want to live, trust us." I did think of the positives and then something different has happened and I don't know what it is. Must be new I think.

Well the thinking positive has helped and paid off too. Then I saw three teenagers that were like a bit older than me. One black hair while the other had black hair in the front and yellow hair in the back, and one has like orange hair. Then the girl with the black hair in the front said, "Emily, go." I didn't know what to do. I ran and the boy said, "Emily, slow down already." And I did slow down. Then I asked, "How did you know my name?" The girl with orange hair said, "Oh we've heard about you from our friends." I think she's talking about Leo and his brothers.

I think it's time I should know what is going on and what is happening right now because I want to know what is going on right now. After we got to safety, the voice inside me has kept reminding me to ask the teens my questions.

I then said, "I have some questions for you three and I want them answered one by one." This is now or never.

With them around, I'm sure that I would be able to find my questions right away.


End file.
